Twist of Fate
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: She knew she d take the fall with him. Like they always did. That was the deal. They both got what they wanted- and spent detention discussing the teachers they hated.


Twist Of Fate

I Don`t Own T*Witches, Kill Bill, or copying rooms for that matter

Oneshot

___I Never Thought_

Aleigha Chwastiak sat watching Kill Bill. The part where the Crazy 88 were getting body parts hacked off. Evan was in the copying room, making out with his true love.___Of the week._She knew she`d take the fall with him. Like they always did. That was the deal. They both got what they wanted- and spent detention discussing the teachers they hated. That particular morning he was taking longer than usual. But she paid it no heed. The longer she watched, though, the more a lingering worry formed inside her.

-20 minutes later-

She heard a knock.___Shit._ She was cught. She stood up. Evan opened the door. "6 minutes to the bell. Pack it up." He smiled. She nodded. After picking up what was her`s(The movie), she left with Evan to venture into the copying room. "You need a turn in here" he said suddenly."No I don`t"She replied. "Not with me! I can hook you up.""With who?" "That guy you`ve had a crush on since forever."She silently thanked god he didn`t know that guy was him. She nodded. "ok". She agreed. She had no idea who she`d get.

___...You`d Take A Chance On Me_

Aleigha was listening to ___I Can Love Anyone _by ___One More Girl._ She was walking to school to see her"Quote"Patient"unquote" as Evan put it. She sighed as she opened the doors. And just about died. Evan stood there,waiting. ___He must be trying to get a hold of the "Patient"._ She thought. "So who`s my Quote"Patient"Unquote?" She looked up, smiling."I couldn`t find one""So why are you smiling?" She felt... rejected, hated, dumb. Why? Why wouldn`t anyone take her? Besides the snakebites, black streaks and tattoo her mom didn`t know she had, she was fairly average. She bit back tears. Yet Evan was still smiling. "Time for the master to become the student." He said, taking her hand. "Wait ...You?" She asked. He nodded. She was shocked for a moment, disbelieving this was happening to her. She swore she was dreaming. But his soft, creamy lips felt so...___real._ It took a few minutes to sink in. Evan pulled back for a minute. She wasn`t doing anything. "Are you ok with this?We can stop"She shook her head. His cocky grin light his face. His lips crashed back down onto hers. The taller teen was in dominace, but the latter was gaining control. Suddenly his hand was running up her leg. "Evan?" He stopped and pulled back.."Did I say stop?" She questioned. He resumed his position, and continued making her smile. It only took a minute for his hand to find the hem line of her shirt. He started playing with it. She pulled back this time."I think we should stop.""Why?" " At least until you tell me this means something to you too.""What?" She slid away from him." Ìf this doesn`t mean anything to you just go"She pointed to the door. He looked confused for a second. " You know that guy I`ve had a crush on since forever?""Yeah?""It`s you Evan. And forever has only been since puberty hit and hit both of us at the same time. I mean who does that happen to?" He pulled her closer, and kissed her again. " Evan.""It`s ok Aleigha. " He was nose to nose with her, holding the side of her face lovingly. She could tell from his eyes. He needed her as much as she needed him. Aleigha lowered her lips to his once more, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it, thoroughly pleased with the sounds that left him as she did knew how long they made out for, but when they finally pulled away, their faces were flushed and their lips were swollen red. Both were breathing heavily as they stared hard at one another, eyes clouded over with newfound lust while hormones raged inside of them, coursing through their very veins. Soon their lips met again, but with more ferocity than ever before. Tongues dueled and curious hands began to roam over and across unfamiliar territory, gripping and groping and occasionally clawing hard enough to draw out loud hisses and groans. She leaned forward to plant a small, chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before trailing her lips down his jaw; then down his neck. She stopped when she reached a sensitive area that made Evan inhale sharply, and backtracked, causing him to gasp. Aleigha,smiled to herself, satisfied with his reaction, and decided to experiment a little by letting her tongue dart out and taste him. Evan was in complete bliss. He noted that his breathing was quickly becoming more and more labored, and his eyelids kept fluttering. Tilting his head back, he provided Aleigha with even more access to his neck, which she gladly took advantage of by attacking his adam's apple. He moaned like the horny virgin he was. Aleigha smiled. He gasped when she nipped softly at his flesh, and pulled her flush against she was doing felt too good, and it only kept getting better, especially when she began nibbling and sucking at his eyes rolled back and he fell against the shelves behind him, knocking over a stack of papers, as he threw his head back and screamed her name. He knew she`d gained dominance. Strange sounds were starting to emit from his throat and he couldn't stop them; all he could do was drown in the pleasure Aleigha gave. Soon the sounds emitted from the copying room were loud moans and groans from their first time. He was laying on the copier. To coin the song she"saved a horse and rode the cowboy".

-later-

Aleigha laid back on the table. "Damn" she said. He kissed her lips slowly. At that moment, the bell rang.


End file.
